volanilfandomcom-20200215-history
Idum Tan Frilan-Salan 15305
Eager Elves and Wary Wizards Standing in the very room where Eli had once lived and worked, the party met her replacement, Waesfir, who brought in Treysan to hear them out. Admitting a certain curiosity to the general situation, Treysan listened to their story about the Library and seemed to believe them, if not already know what they were talking about and where it might be. The wizard agreed to help get the party in touch with a necromancer who might be able to help, on the grounds that Eli help Treysan cast the spell they're having such difficulty with. Eli agreed to the deal, and Treysan gave the party their guest pass to requisition a room for the night. When the party left Treysan's Fifth Rank study and made their way to the workers' tavern in what wasn't mentioned at the time to be colloquially referred to as Ebonton, they realized that Noose was not within their ranks. He would have to have slipped away from them while they were talking to Treysan, or possibly shortly thereafter. While Fabian slipped into the kitchen to regale the workers with his newly learned pancake recipe, Ana and Aislinn encouraged those who might remember Eli to tell them more about her and what she was like while she lived there. Eli gallavanted off to find Diane, who was servant to a necromancer and might be able to help them. After delivering Diane, Eli left again to secure Treysan's promised room and to look for Noose. Alone with the other two ladies, Diane was coerced into telling them rough details of the spell that Treysan is planning to cast on Eli: not much, specifically, but at least the fact that Treysan is trying to perfect a more 'achievable' form of an immortality spell, which chiefly involves the transfer of life force. Eli was able to secure the room, but not find Noose. That night the party's chief concern was sleeping arrangements, not wholly trusting/preferring Toman to sleep in the same room as the three women (especially Lady Vhaligair Aislinn Molstegrov), so Ana, Fabian, and Toman left to beg a room for the two of them, using Ana's charm and Fabian's pancakes as leverage. In the morning, Ana and Aislinn stopped Eli from leaving the room to fulfill her side of the bargain with Treysan. They admitted that they learned the general purpose of the spell and would not allow her to have it cast on her. Eli told them that Treysan saved the lives of her family, and described how she split her half-elven lifespan with them. Even given that explanation (or particularly so), they didn't want her to have it cast on her again, and convinced her to go with them directly to Nelaser and talk to him themselves. With Diane's introduction, the three of them met with the Seventh Rank necromancer and told him they might have a lead on the Legendary Library, but they need help getting in, and finding it, and stuff like that. Encouraged by their information, Nelaser agreed to look more into uncovering the location (he'd always been interested in finding it but it never took precedence) if they promised to recover an artifact he'd been searching for, something that a rogue Ebony Tower wizard took off with after inventing. After their conversation, Eli waited until she knew Treysan would likely be out on their daily not-in-the-study meal, then snuck into their chambers to search for a book. Waesfir accompanied her around the study because her version of sneaking was just to sort of walk in and bump into shit, so she made small talk with him, and distracted him with a copy of the first volume of Lust at Sea while she stole a book called Beneath the Notice of Gods, a highly advanced theoretical volume about the possibility of casting clerical magic without divine assistance. She then sat down with Waesfir and gave him a red band while telling him what it represents: her connection to Ilmater, the god of endurance, and her faith in the strength of the recipient's identity, determination, and perseverance. .